In Sickness
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Jane is sick and Maura comes to her rescue, not that she needs rescuing of course...They both come to terms with how much the other woman means to them and their relationship changes for the better. Rizzles. Could be set at any time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles

A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for this story- marvelous-fanwriter!

* * *

In Sickness...

-by MegannRosemary

* * *

"Jane?" Maura called softly through the door, adding a soft jaunty knock.

"It's open." A weak, scratchy voice called from inside.

Maura turned the knob and ventured into the dim apartment. "Hey, Frankie said you were sick." She sat down on the couch, smoothing the hair out of Jane's face.

"Euch, go away, I'm fine."

"You just told me to come in."

"I just have a cold...my head hurts, it's all stuffed up, and I'm hot then I'm freezing and my muscles ache...and I'm ready to die. So if you want to stick around to see that that's fine...or you could come back when I'm better."

"That's not a cold, that's the flu."

"My stomach is fine."

"Not the stomach flu, that would be Norovirus or Astrovirus..." She looked off around the room, not taking anything in, just thinking, "Or Rotavirus, which is usually the cause of the stomach flu in children, it can also cause disease in adults. It has been shown that adults who voluntarily ingest –"

Jane shuddered, "Maura, now my stomach –"

Maura kept going, "You likely have Influenza or perhaps Parainfluenza, Coronavirus-"

"Maura! Really. Stop now. Please. My head." Jane squeezed her eyes shut.

"Huh?" she came out of her daze, out of the world of science. "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"Do you try and diagnose yourself when you get sick?"

Maura didn't- or wouldn't- answer, just got up to get some painkillers, which effectively answered Jane's question. She tried to think of a quick comeback, but there was nothing, just a head full of cotton balls.

She came back with a pink pill and a glass of water, "Here, take this."

"I took two already."

"When?"

"I don't know." He voice was small, making her sound like a child. "Please, just go."

"Would you rather I go get your mother?"

"No!"

Maura settled back on the couch, pulling Jane's legs into her lap, "Good then I'll stay right here."

"Fine."

Maura was up again, rummaging about in Jane's kitchen.

"I thought you said you were going to stay right here." The sudden loss of the vibrant presence beside her hit her in the heart. She wished for the comforting contact and told herself it was only because she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm making you tea."

"I hate tea."

The kettle started hissing in response and Jane resigned herself to the torture, turning instead to attempt to concentrate on the television.

The voices were finally registering when a delicate and manicured hand appeared in front of her face, holding a steaming mug.

Jane took it, cupping it in both hands, the warmth did feel good, and it soothed her. The tea smelt weird, "Its crap Maura..."

"It will make you feel better. Drink up."

She couldn't say no to Maura, not when her beautiful, bright eyes were pleading at her. She took a sip, then another, "Crap that's good."

Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane interrupted her, "Don't tell me what it is because I know I'll never drink it again."

"Fine."

* * *

They sat together on the couch all night watching television show after television show. They only moved when Jane started burning up again. Maura got a cool cloth and sat with Jane's head in her lap, the cool cloth on the woman's head. She squirmed uncomfortably, sweating profusely and moaned softly. Maura reassured her, speaking in low tones, anything and everything that would come to mind.

She didn't hear much, just the comforting sound of Maura's voice. It kept her sane as the heat threatened to melt her alive and her back ached most uncomfortably.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Honey, I've seen you at much worse. It doesn't matter to me you're still beautiful."

"I just feel so gross." A tear trickled from the corner of her eye, exhaustion overcoming her.

Maura helped her up, "Come, you go have a shower and I'll put fresh sheets on your bed."

"I don't want to shower."

"You'll feel better." She steadied Jane who was dizzy from lying down for so long and pushed her towards the shower.

* * *

Jane stood under the spray. It was too hot and she kept turning down the hot water. Finally it felt right and she relaxed. When she stepped out, she felt clean and fresh for the first time in what felt like a long while. She managed to brush her teeth with arms that felt like lead weights and put on the t-shirt and sleep pants Maura had left for her.

She stumbled out and fell on the bed, letting Maura pull the blankets over her.

She leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest."

The kiss shocked her, burned her skin which made her wonder if the fever was gone. She reached a hand to her forehead in wonderment, but it still felt warm.

"Maura," She called. Any quieter and the other woman wouldn't have heard her.

"Yeah, do you need anything else?

"Will you stay?"

"Stay?"

"With me."

"Oh, sure." She didn't even hesitate, just climbed right in beside her, lying on her back. "I'll stay, you just get better ok. I don't like seeing you so not yourself."

Jane's eyes were already struggling to stay open and she grunted in response, curling in to Maura's side, her nose pressed into her hair.

* * *

A/N: Ummm apparently two longer stories...Maybe even a third because you wonderful people asked so nicely. Let me know what you think/has this totally been done before?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles.

A/N: Thanks to my totally awesome beta for this story- marvelous-fanwriter!

* * *

Two

* * *

Maura woke up in the first gray light of dawn. She was stiff, cold, and a little disoriented.

Jane.

Her eyes flew open as she turned over, reaching a hand out to touch Jane's back. She caressed it lightly, grounding herself to reassure her mind as to where she was. Her hand tingled slightly, and faint pleasure coursed through her body. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing hitched. The response startled her and clouded her mind so much that it was a few seconds before she realised that Jane was shaking.

"Jane, are you awake."

No response.

"Jane?"

She was shivering even with the blankets wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh Jane," Maura murmured and she moved closer to her friend. She pressed herself to Jane's back, resting one hand on the other woman's belly and rubbing her arm in attempts to warm her up. Despite the situation, Maura felt fresh pleasure flood her body. She yearned to touch Jane in ways she had never felt before, or at least ways she had never admitted to herself.

She knew she'd had similar yearning at other times in her life as the feelings were familiar and comforting as the closeness of their bodies was now.

"Maura, I'm cold."

"I know baby."_Where did that come from? _"Here," Maura wrapped the blanket around them both and snuggled closer.

Jane's teeth rattled and goose bumps covered her arms.

"I just can't get warm."

"You will, you will." Maura reached a hand to Jane's forehead, "You're still running a fever, that's good. It helps fight whatever it is you're fighting."

"I'm glad you kept that in plain English."

Maura smiled into Jane's hair, she'd done it on purpose, though her mind was flying through the pages and pages of immunology texts she'd read.

The shivering hadn't slowed.

"Maura?"

"What?"

"I want it to stop."

"Just be patient, go back to sleep, I've got you. It'll stop soon."

Jane turned to face Maura and resumed her earlier position, her face tucked in the warm curtain of Maura's sweet smelling hair.

"Your hair smells like honey too..." Jane trailed off, a hand curling at Maura's waist.

Jane fell asleep quickly but Maura stayed awake keeping a watchful eye her. She gently caressed Jane's back, her arm, her thighs. She told herself that it would help Jane warm up, but the forbidden sensations made her own heart beat speed up and her own breathing speed up even as Jane's slowed.

* * *

Jane lay popped on the pillows and Maura fussed with her outfit – half yesterday's clothes and half stuff she had left at Jane's house. "Jane, I'm heading to work now."

Jane opened her eyes and took a few seconds to focus, "Ok." She didn't have the strength to protest.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Maura checked her purse one last time.

Jane's eyes drifted shut again, "A hug."

"Really?" Maura spun around.

"No, I was kidding. Go, I'll be fine."

Maura leaned down and wrapped Jane in her arms, smoothing her tangled hair. "I'll see you later tonight. Drink lots of fluids and try to take a nap." She started to move back but Jane held on for a few seconds more before letting her go. It had felt so good before and she couldn't quite understand. Sure, they'd been this close physically before and any pleasure she had felt she had ignored. She hadn't accepted it as anything more than nerve endings brushing up one another. It didn't mean anything more than that.

But now, now the feelings built and she struggled to understand the change. Was it just because she was sick? Or was she now only able to open her mind to the possibilities. The only other thing filling her brain at the moment was fluff.

She shook her head a little, as if that would help, "Thanks Maura."

"Jane, I'd do anything for you."

"And I really am grateful even if I don't tell you as much as maybe I should."

"I always know," Maura said truthfully,"I can see it in your eyes."

"What else can you see in my eyes?" Jane wanted to know if Maura could see what she was feeling.

"That you have a fever."

"You can tell that?" It wasn't what she had wanted to hear. She was scared, in truth, of her own feelings. Maybe if Maura called her out on them then she wouldn't have to bring them up herself.

"Sure, because I know you."

"Oh, I'm glad." _I really am glad that we know each other. _

"I can tell."

_Maybe Maura would be able to tell from my eyes; maybe I could try and let my eyes show what I am feeling for Maura. _"With my eyes?"

"Yes, with your eyes. You're a little loopy."

"I know."

Maura stood up slowly, trailing a hand along Jane's arm, and headed for the door, "Drink your tea!"

"Its crap!"

Jane knew that she would drink it because it didn't actually taste that bad. Plus, if it helped her get better then for one she could get back to work and it also meant she would have a clear head on her shoulders to deal with these new sensations and finally accepted feelings.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the awesome response! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

Three

* * *

Maura turned the knob and found it unlocked, "Jane honey, I'm home."

Home.

How strange it was that two days at Jane's cramped and cluttered apartment and it already felt like home. She saw the darks curly tangles against the lumpy couch and the word echoed in her mind, in her heart.

Home.

Jane was her home.

What was that saying, _Home is where the heart is_?

Jane was her heart.

No. It couldn't be. Her inappropriate feelings of lust, of chemical attraction, was, or at least should be, the extent to which this should go.

She toed off her heels by the front door and padded over to the couch, Jane's eyes were closed, the dark lashes touching her pale cheeks. She rested the back of her hand on Jane's forehead and it was cool to the touch.

Finally and thankfully.

It meant she could go back to her own house and know that Jane was ok. It meant that she could put some distance between them and erase the growing feelings.

But she wasn't sure if she really wanted to erase those feelings.

Looking down at the long, lithe form on the couch, she knew that she wouldn't be leaving. Not any time soon.

Maura poked around in the kitchen to find something half –edible for dinner. She set water boiling for rice and threw chicken in the oven. While she waited, she tidied the kitchen, washing out a half empty mug of tea and smiling in spite of herself. When it was nearly ready she steamed the broccoli and dished out two plates.

"Something smells good," A quiet voice came from the couch, deep with sleep.

Maura grabbed the plates and the DVD case and joined Jane on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Hungry."

"Both good things."

"Broccoli, Maura, yuck."

"It's good for you. I can get some cheese for you to put on it."

"Would you?"

"Only because you have just risen from your death bed."

"Thank you. What are we watching?" Jane asked, gesturing to the case with her fork.

"Chicago."

"The Musical?"

"Yes and I know you like it so don't say a word."

"I – This-"

"Ah! Don't!" Maura gave her a glare as she inserted the DVD and turned on the television.

"I was going to say that this is very good," Jane gestured with her fork again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Richard Gere is a fox." Jane blurted.

Maura sighed, "Yes, and he always will be." She took a deep breath, "Catherine Zeta Jones really wears those outfits well, don't you think?"

"I like the girl who is innocent, she's beautiful," Jane added without hesitating.

"Yeah, she is."

Jane put her plate down on the floor and tucked her legs back up on the couch, leaning her head on Maura's shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Maura asked, setting her own plate down.

"Fine, just exhausted." She felt better enough to appreciate her vantage point, the fullness of Maura's breasts and her shapely thighs beneath her tight skirt.

About halfway through the movie Maura was getting restless. She looked uncomfortable so Jane reached a hand out to her knee, tugging her legs up on the couch beside her and moving so that she could lie down. Maura moved easily, pillowing her head on her arms while Jane propped herself up so that she could see.

They fit together seamlessly, front to back or back to front.

From then on neither remembered the exact goings on of the movie, both were painfully aware of the other. Every tiny movement and every breath had them moving against each other and set off fireworks in their heads.

When the movie was over, they walked together to Jane's bedroom. Not a word was spoken; it was only by silent agreement.

* * *

_The men pulled her arms behind her back but she didn't take her gaze away from the small slouched figure in the chair before her. Mara lifted her head, a trickle of blood down one cheek, offering a small smile. _

"_I'm ok Jane. Stay strong."_

"Maura!"

Maura's eyes flew open at the shout and she took a steadying breath, the clean citrusy smell of Jane's shampoo filled her head.

"What Jane? Is the fever back? She put a hand to Jane's forehead, and while it was a little warm, it wasn't worrying.

"Maura, I think I love you."

_A cry fell from the other woman's lips, "Jane, not here, not now, not on when we're going to die. I want it to mean something."_

Maura struggled to get words out.

"No! No!" Jane shook her head. "We aren't dying and it I mean it, I really mean it. I want you." Lips pursed and hands clutched at thin air. "Stop trying to take her away!" She thrashed and turned.

_She struggled to free herself from the duct tape the men had used to fasten her wrist. She tried to get to Maura, willed herself to somehow get away and save her. But Maura and the chair were disappearing down the hall, her cries echoing in the vastness. _

"Jane, Jane, wake up." She shook her gently until the dark haunted eyes flew open.

"Jane, you were having a nightmare. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes."

Even in the darkness Maura could see the faint blush. "Jane, everything you said in your dream-"

Jane's hands flew to her mouth as if it could somehow stop the words that she had already spoken.

Maura pulled them away and held them between her own, "I feel the same way."

"But am I still dreaming?"

Maura could only shake her head.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my totally awesome beta for this story- marvelous-fanwriter!**

**P.S: I got tumblr if anyone wants to follow me there (i.e. I can follow you because I am barely following anyone). Same name- MegannRosemary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: Thanks to my totally awesome beta for this story- marvelous-fanwriter!**

* * *

Four

* * *

Jane tried to pull her hands from Maura's, so that she could think, so that she could breathe. "But I don't understand."

"I love you too Jane and I want you too." Maura let Jane's hands go slowly, reluctance showing in her eyes.

"You aren't just saying that because I've been on my deathbed for the past few days?" Jane tried to crack a joke, ease the tension in the air. She just needed to catch her breath.

"No." Maura spoke quickly, reassuring herself as much as she did Jane.

"Why then?"

Maura pulled the blanket to her chest, fingers playing with the ribbed edge. "I don't know. Why do you love me?"

"Your smile, your hair, your mind…You frustrate me to no end but it only makes me love you more. I don't know…" Jane shrugged helplessly, she didn't really understand her feelings herself.

"I can see it in your eyes." Maura spoke softly, her voice muffled by the duvet.

Jane blinked. Her eyes widened and she tried to let Maura in. She had so much buried deep inside her and she let it bubble to the surface. What could she see in Maura's eyes? Could she find the answers to her many questions?

She saw the love.

She saw lust.

She saw her unspeakable beauty shinning up and out.

Not so much answers, but possibilities.

* * *

Even in the shadowy light Maura could see her friend's eyes burning with something other than fever. Something spilled up and out from the depths of those dark orbs. It seduced her, made her forget her reservations.

Jane was inching closer, her eyes sucking Maura in as brown eyes searched hazel.

Maura broke the eye contact and her glance fell upon the perfect lips so close to her own.

Jane followed her gaze, then brushed the pad of her thumb over Maura's full lips. They tingled, going almost numb with pleasure.

"Jane." Maura wasn't sure if the single pleading word came out at all.

"I'm sick." Jane protested but she was closer now, her breath hot on Maura's cheek.

"You said you were fine." Maura ventured a hand out to feel Jane's forehead, then ran her fingers through her hair where they tangled and she could pull Jane even closer.

"I am." Jane closed the gap. She pressed her lips to Maura's, hesitantly, sweetly.

Maura relaxed her hold on the duvet to reach for Jane's hand. They fingers entwined and traced patterns that were mimicked by their lips, their tongues.

Jane pulled the covers out of the way and grabbing Maura's hips, pulled them flush to hers. "Maura, you're so tiny. So sweet, so perfect."

The taller woman curved around her and Maura could feel herself itching to touch, to feel. "It's a simple biological…" She managed.

"Maura…"Jane silenced her with a kiss.

She broke it with an almost giggle, a deep and throaty bubbling laugh, "Maura," She ground out between kisses, "How much fun am I going to have getting you to stop being all medical text Maura."

"I may just have to do it on purpose." The response was so quick and unexpected, both woman burst into laughter, clutching each other.

* * *

Maura lay with her head on Jane's shoulder, the other woman playing absentmindedly with her hair. The room was filled with a dreamlike silver grey light, that of the early morning just before the sun begins its climb in the sky.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"Not really." Jane sighed, "They just tried to take you away from me, it was terrifying."

Maura tightened her grip on Jane, "Would you have ever told me how you felt?"

"If I hadn't had that dream, you mean?" She stopped smoothing the honey blonde curls.

"Yes."

"I hope that I would have, not missed out on this." Jane shook her head against the pillow. "I didn't want to ruin your perfect life."

"My perfect life? It hasn't been perfect until now." Maura protested, shocked.

"There are implications…"

"Our friends will be ok with us and the rest of the world doesn't matter." Maura shrugged.

"It shouldn't, but I know it will. I'm not strong like you." Jane looked away.

"You are Jane, you're the strongest woman I know."

Jane's breath hitched and her hold tightened on Maura. "Not about this."

"We're in this together."

"Would you have ever told me?"

"Admitting my feelings to myself wasn't easy and I don't think I truly accepted it without your proclamation. I was waiting for some sign, some indication that you felt the same way about me. You've always been so…."

"I told you, I'm just not strong like you."

Maura sat up, straddling Jane's hips and cradling the other woman's face in her hands. She leaned forward and slanted her mouth over Jane's, finding the perfect angle. "You're strong Jane," She murmured against her mouth, "Let me see it. Open your eyes and show me. You are strong."

Jane's long eyelashes fluttered as she faced Maura's fiery gaze.

"I can see it Jane, your strength is there, just let it out."

"I… I'll try."

"Good." Maura gave her a smacking kiss, rolling off her and curling into Jane's side. She slipped a leg between Jane's, their bodies fitting together as they were meant to be. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"You're bossy, you know."

Maura nodded, the ends of her hair tickling Jane's shoulder.

"I love that about you, you know."

Maura snuggled closer in response, a tantalizing impossibility.

* * *

A/N: Real life got in the way of this update so I thank you all for sticking with me : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: Thanks to my totally awesome beta for this story- marvelous-fanwriter!**

* * *

Five

* * *

Sunlight woke them the next morning, the bright, fiery glow awakening things deep inside them. They turned to each other, lips meeting, hands caressing.

"Morning." Jane murmured, her voice even huskier than usual.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great." She rolled to her back and stretched. "I guess I should get to work."

Maura nodded, but hated the thought of leaving the past few days of intimacy behind.

"How is work going to work?"

"Like always."

"But do I get to touch you, talk to you, kiss you?"

"Workplace appropriate Jane." Maura grinned up at her. Jane, who had been so worried before was so keen now.

Jane smirked, rolling over Maura and pushing herself up on her hands as if she were doing a push up. She bent at the elbow bringing her mouth tantalizingly close to Maura's. "Close, enough."

Maura strained to meet Jane's lips but Jane straightened her arms again, "Workplace appropriate Maura. I'm just practicing." She rolled off the other side of the bed and headed for the shower.

She heard the water running, and was tempted to join Jane. But they weren't there yet, soon, but not yet.

* * *

They shared a quick kiss as they got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the elevator. They both glanced surreptitiously to the Cafe but Angela wasn't anywhere to be seen. Telling Angela could go either way, she would cry and yell and be devastated or be over the top embarrassingly happy for them. Neither scene was something the two looked forward too.

Jane stood just behind Maura, fingers barely touching. It was enough to ease the first bit of panic over the new stage of their relationship.

They barely had time to breathe before the elevator doors pinged open.

Korsak stood there studying them carefully, noticing the slight change in their posture.

"Morning." He stuttered.

Jane turned quickly, kissing Maura on the cheek and stepped off the elevator.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kosak asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I feel great."

"I just mean you... you and Maura..."

Korsak was a father, a brother, a mentor to her and she'd wanted to tell (or rather show) him first. She wanted to share this part of her life with someone she looked up to, someone she loved. She turned to him angrily, "There is nothing wrong with two women-"

He threw his hands up in the air, "Jane, Jane. Stop." He leaned forward and tried to grasp her shoulders but she turned away, hot angry tears threatening. "Jane, I just wondered what ailment you could have possibly had to let you see clearly. I'm trying to say I'm happy for you. We all wondered when you two would get together." He reached out again and pulled her into an awkward hug, "I'm happy Jane, really happy."

She saw a certain tenderness spread across his features, something that she didn't see very often. Then it was gone just as quickly.

"Frost," He yelled. "Guess who won the bet!"

"Damnit!" Came a yell from across the bullpen.

"Bet?" Jane managed.

"When you two would finally see the light."

Frost dug out his wallet and thumbed through some bills, "Hey old man, you want to buy drinks after work to celebrate. "

"Not with my hard earned cash."

Jane tuned out their jovial teasing and walked slowly to her desk. It was a blur; it happened so fast her mind had jumped to her preconceived notion of what other people would think. But then there had been the easy acceptance from Korsak and Frost.

She turned to her work, something that didn't change something that didn't spiral out of her control.

But, it also didn't have the new excitement pulsing behind every word; every move and she missed that, more than anything.

* * *

"Hey, I...uh... brought you some lunch." The soft sweet voice interrupted her concentration.

"There's green stuff on it." Jane poked at the sandwich. Then she looked over at the golden curls across from her, "Oh, thank you."

"Ahhh, so some things will change because of us...because of this?" Maura glanced around then leaned closer.

"I still won't eat it, not even for you. I'll thank...punish you properly later." Jane grinned demonically, pulling apart the sandwich and picking off the _green stuff._

"Korsak told me not to hurt you. Frost backed him up."

"What?" Jane exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud." Maura leaned in closer, touching the back of Jane's hand.

"He just said that he knew I loved you and would never hurt you. I did though I would have to answer to him...and Frost."

"They didn't." Jane glanced across the bullpen, searching for the men who stared pointedly away from the two women.

"Yeah, but I think it's sweet."

"You do?"

Maura nodded, "Now we just have to deal with your mother."

* * *

They sat in the small back garden at Maura's place, a glass of wine twirling between Maura's delicate fingers and a now lukewarm beer caught between Jane's thighs.

The moment they turned to kiss, Angela threw open the door of the guest house. "Awww you two, Korsak told me but I didn't believe it was true until I saw you! She hugged them both kissing their cheeks their foreheads, "I'm so proud of you both."

"Maura, I always said that you were a daughter, that hasn't changed. I'm just so very glad that you and Janie are happy together."

"Thank you Angela," Maura glanced at Jane, smiling softly, tried to calm Jane and let her mother have this moment.

"You guys are so cute, I never thought that I would see this day, I-" She was beside herself, and sat down beside Jane, chattering on and on.

Finally Jane gave her mother a quick hug, "Thanks Ma, now do you mind..." She looked pointedly to Maura.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you two want privacy. I'll just go..." She walked backwards to the guest house, clearly studying every move.

Jane leaned in nuzzling Maura's neck, breathing in the scent of her hair in the fresh night air, "How long do we have to wait before we head inside."

"Be patient." Maura ran a hand along Jane's thigh, teasing higher and higher but never reaching the pinnacle. "Plus it's nice outside."

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Jane stopped Maura's hand, "Because it turns out I love you and you love me. And who would have ever thought that we would be here a few days ago."

A virus.

Protein and nucleic acid.

That was the catalyst which brought them together.

"Who would have thought?" Maura glanced at the woman beside her. "And the world didn't end, didn't turn on its axis."

"No. I just think it's more beautiful today."

* * *

**A/N: My brain has run out of direction to take this story, I'm going to end it here without dragging it along any more. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I just appreciate it so much!**


End file.
